eliteforcefandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Superhero Code
{{Citation | Je veux dire, ce serait beaucoup plus frais si vous étiez un super - héros |! Kyle to Kaz " The Superhero Code" est le quatrième épisode de la saison 1 de Lab Rats: Elite Force . Cet épisode a été diffusé le 23 mars 2016 à 0,44 million de téléspectateurs. Il s'agissait du 4ème épisode de la série et du 150ème épisode de l' univers Elite Force . Cet épisode marque la première et unique apparition de Kyle . Terrain Kaz est impatient de se vanter de ses pouvoirs auprès de son petit frère Kyle , mais ne peut le faire en raison du «Code des superhéros». Pendant ce temps, Bree accuse Oliver d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour endommager ses biens. Récit Alors que le groupe (à l'exception de Kaz) se prépare à déjeuner, Oliver se montre hostile envers Chase , montrant qu'il est en colère contre le retour des pouvoirs de Skylar . Bree va chercher une assiette, mais à l'ouverture du lave-vaisselle, des morceaux brisés tombent: Oliver admet qu'il les a brisés avec sa Super Forceen raison de l'impossibilité d'avoir cela sous contrôle. Kaz descend, ce qui fait dire à Bree qu'elle ne le sent pas venir, ce qui signifie qu'il a pris une douche. Kaz explique que son petit frère Kyle vient lui rendre visite et que comme ils n'ont pas beaucoup grandi ensemble, ce sera une occasion parfaite pour eux de créer des liens. Kyle arrive mais au lieu de saluer son grand frère, il se rend immédiatement pour saluer Bree et Chase étant plus impatiente de rencontrer "le peuple bionique" que Kaz. Kyle geeks out at meeting Chase, since he's his favorite and goes on to say that Kaz is working an internship for them. Bree comes downstairs after putting Kyle's stuff in a guest room: Kyle heads up with the thought of bragging to his friends that "Bionic Bree" made his bed, yet she reveals she just tossed his stuff in an empty room. Kaz realizes Kyle used missing him as an excuse to come meet the Lab Rats while Oliver questions why he told Kyle he was an intern. Kaz states it was an alibi for his parents and questions why he's even lying to Kyle and should just tell him he's a superhero: Skylar stops him and reminds him of "The Superhero Code", forbidding him from telling anyone lest the superhero world will be exposed and all would panic. Kaz reminds them that everyone knows about the Lab Rats and they're celebrities, though they explain that when they were first revealed, the world was only calmed down after they explained themselves. Everyone encourages Kaz to just bond with Kyle who comes back down annoyed with Bree. Kaz offers to take Kyle somewhere, causing him to ask if Chase can come: Kaz lies by saying he has plans, though Chase doesn't get the hint and comes along anyway. Dans Mission Command, the boys look around while Chase gives Kyle a head-shot of himself. Kaz tells him to stop one-upping him as he needs to spend time with his brother, though Chase admits he had no idea and agrees to give them time alone. As he leaves, Kyle asks where he's going to which Kaz lies and says he needs to do something before insulting his multiple rules which Kyle agrees with, saying that while Chase is impressive he's a little stuck-up. Kyle then asks if they can explore other parts of Mission Command to which Kaz denies and offers to take him to see the city: he allows it but immediately asks if Chase will come, causing Kaz to change his mind and take him through the tunnel leading to the weapons room. Dans le penthouse, Bree is furious to discover her tablet cracked and ruined after finding it in the washing machine and shows it to Skylar, who looks surprised yet hesitant. Bree assumes Oliver did it due to his breaking the plates. She confronts him on the balcony (while he is talking to an imaginary Skylar) though he denies ever breaking the tablet. She doesn't buy it and points to a broken telescope hoping to prove her point, though he states it wasn't because of his Super Strength but he was amazed to see Mercury. He also states he has better control of his powers though Bree, too angry to listen, states everyone thinks he isn't improving before leaving. In the weapons room, Kaz and Kyle are looking around all the gadgets. Kyle soon steps into a cage with a mainframe and touches it, closing the door behind him and setting off the alarm. Kaz attempts to take action but is surprised to see the cage become electrified. Chase, surprised by the alarm, has found them and attempts to shut everything off, only to find out Kyle pressed the buttons on the mainframe: as a result, whatever Kyle touched changed his password. Kaz suggests using the bolt cutters to cut the door, though Chase decides to use his Molecularkinesis to do it since Kaz would be electrocuted from doing it. Upon attempting it, the bolt cutters get shot back and hit Chase, knocking him out. Kaz decides to take matters into his hands, but Kyle is skeptical. With no other choice, Kaz uses his pyro blast to melt the door's bolts and expects a positive feedback from Kyle: he runs out screaming. Back upstairs, Bree is out on the balcony when she hears an explosion and assumes Oliver is behind it: she ends up finding Skylar next to the coat rack, now burned along with Bree's new expensive jacket. Bree asks for an explanation: Skylar reveals she hasn't remastered her powers and was also responsible for ruining her tablet and her purse (the latter she was unaware of). Bree tells her she'll have to apologize to Oliver for blaming him for her actions. When they finds him, Skylar owns up to her mistake which Oliver immediately accepts, but doesn't accept Bree's as he's unwilling to forgive her for accusing him of lying and attacking his character. Bree offers to set up one-on-one training sessions with Skylar to perfect their powers together which causes him to forgive and hug her: Skylar questions why she should train with Oliver when Bree accused him, though upon hearing the alternative is paying for all of Bree's stuff, she accepts. Kyle then runs out of the Hyperlift and tells them about Kaz shooting fire out of his hand just as Kaz and an awake but still dazed Chase follow. Oliver and Skylar realize they can't fix this, but Kaz is willing to expose superheroes rather than continue to lie: Kyle, however, assumes Bree and Chase filled him with machine parts and made him Bionic, which he goes with though states he asked for the bionics and states Kyle now has a bionic brother, though Kyle ironically admits it'd be cooler if Kaz was a superhero, much to everyone's surprise and Kaz's shock. The next day, Kyle is ready to leave and is told by his big brother that as long as he doesn't tell anyone about his powers, he can visit whenever he wants, which he accepts and hugs Kaz. Kyle asks when he'll get bionics though Kaz, once again hoping to lower his opinion on Chase, says he said no before leading him out. Skylar admits it was smart of Kaz to say he was bionic while Chase realizes that it's the perfect cover for whenever Kaz, Oliver and Skylar use their powers in public, which they agree with. Oliver declares them bionic heroes, but accidentally fires a cryo blast at Bree's feet, freezing her in place. She's initially angered as he froze her new shoes, but admits Skylar would have ruined them anyway. Skylar is annoyed by this and leaves with the guys, leaving Bree stuck. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Tristan DeVan as Kyle Trivia *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Kaz's family members in the Elite Force Universe. *As of this episode, at least one relative of Kaz and Oliver has appeared. *This is the second time Oliver is framed for something Skylar did. The first being the Mighty Med episode, Mighty Mole. *This is the third episode in a row with only one guest character. First and the second are Holding Out for a Hero and Power Play. *The events of the previous episode are mentioned in this episode, mostly how Oliver is still upset with Chase about restoring Skylar's powers. **This episode is also similar to Power Play, because Chase gets one-ups on Kaz regarding his younger brother Kyle. In Power Play, Chase was the one who restored Skylar's powers, making Oliver mad. *This episode is similar to the Lab Rats episode Under Siege, as it involved someone visiting followed by a series of destroyed/scorched property. Much like how Bree thought Kerry destroyed the Lab Rats' property, she thought Oliver was destroying her property. Just like that episode, the culprit ended up being one of the main characters due to the fact that their powers haven't been properly adjusted to their systems. The only difference is that the visitor isn't blamed in this episode. *Kyle believed that Kaz was filled with machine parts and made bionic. Incidentally, this was more or less how Leo got a bionic arm and leg. *This episode reveals that superheroes have to keep their identity and their having powers secret, or the public will turn against them. This was what happened to the Lab Rats in You Posted What?!?, but Chase stated that the public accepted them because they were able to explain their powers with science. *Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar will now pass themselves off as bionic super-humans instead of superheroes whenever their powers are used in public, as a way to keep the superhero community a secret. *This is the second time Chase gets stunned while trying to rescue someone being trapped by a tampered-with security system, the first being the Lab Rats episode Night of the Living Virus. *Kaz's parents already know he's working for Davenport and the Lab Rats. *The line "I see X isn't one of your bionic abilities" is repeated from the Lab Rats episode Brother Battle. *Oliver breaking stuff due to not being able to control his super strength is similar to the Lab Rats episode, My Little Brother, because in the episode, Adam was accidentally breaking things because he maxed out his strength. In this episode, Oliver is breaking things from not being able to control his super strength. *Skylar's powers went off off-screen. Considering that some of the items got burned, this would imply her heat vision, laser projection, ionikinesis, explosion inducement or pyrokinesis was glitching. Given the explosion sound that was made, it was likely her exploding power that went off. **Ironically, Skylar had to fake glitching after she got her powers back the first time around, but in this episode, she was glitching for real. *This is the second time Chase passes out in Lab Rats Elite Force so far, which is more than any other member of the Elite Force. He also passed out more in Lab Rats than any of his siblings. *Kyle uses the "I'm just a kid" excuse that Leo often used throughout Lab Rats. *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney XD app. Goofs * Skylar's powers were glitching because she was without them for almost a year. However, when she regained them the first time, she didn't have that problem even though almost a year had passed. ** However, it's possible that due to the Annihilator controlling her powers at the time, it allowed her to regain her skill as well. ** It's also possible Horace took care of her glitches after the first time she regained her powers, when he was running tests on her. * Kaz claimed that Kyle was his only younger brother, but in Mighty Med (which was only one or two years before) he claimed he dropped his baby brother. * Bree could've just checked security footage to see who was really damaging her belongings. * Chase could've just used his molecularkinesis or magnetism app to pry open the cage directly. * Alternatively, Kaz could've just used one of the blasters to blast the hinges of the cage door without using his superpowers. Series Continuity *This is the second episode in a row Chase getting Skylar's powers back is mentioned. *Kaz correcting the Lab Rats and telling them in front of his brother that he asked for bionics is technically true, because in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, he did attempt to ask for a bionic chip when he went to the academy. *The laser guns seen in the weapons room are the same ones seen in the Lab Rats series. *The bolt cutters look exactly like the ones Leo attempted to use to get Donald out of Chase's mission suit in the Lab Rats episode'' Left Behind''. *Bree directly references the events of You Posted What?!? Quotes Power play Power play Power play Power play Power play accueil Cet épisode a une cote de 8.7 / 10 sur IMDb. Galerie Power play Transcription Power play Boîte utilisateur Code: SuperheroCode Power play Power play Power play